Love in the Moonlight
by whitemist0
Summary: While at a party, Add walks into the forest, and finds a crying Ara under his favorite tree. He then attempts to comfort Ara as best as possible. My first one-shot. In-case you couldn't tell, AddxAra. T for alcohol and... other references.


_**The pairing for this One-Shot is Add/Ara, and there will be a-bit of backstory of what's going on.**_

* * *

In the beauty of the stars and the dark sky, a scientist clad in white is walking to his favorite tree, finding a spot to sit and gaze at the beautiful stars. However, unbeknownst to him, his spot would soon be taken, and his understanding and patience, and kindness, would be put to a test.

* * *

In the cabin of the Elgang, they were currently throwing a party for the defeat of Ran, and the genuine turning-to-good of Chloe, the dark elf. Elesis was getting drunk, and partying way too hard. Surprisingly, Chung was doing the same as Elesis, and it was apparent that soon, they'd be getting a room. Rena and Raven, being themselves, already left the party together, about an hour ago. Eve was scolding Elsword for attempting to drink, even though he was underage. He had kept insisting that he should be allowed to drink because it was a special occasion. Aisha was reading a book about mixing drinks, while Ciel and Lu-having gained her normal, full-sized body back-was drinking cocktails that Ciel had prepared for the both of them, and they were slowly becoming drunk as well. Chloe had been talking with Aren, who had become himself after he-or rather Ran-had been defeated.

Outside the cabin, in the dark and quiet of the night, Add had walked out of the party ten minutes ago, and, currently, was getting very aggravated because he could not find his favorite tree in the dark. "Son of a bitch! I just can't fucking find my goddamned favorite fucking tree!" He stomped his foot on the ground, then smashed his hand onto a tree, causing his hand to begin to bleed. "Ow!" He began to shake his hand to make the pain go away. He walked a-bit more, then found the tree: a white cherry blossom tree, with a very few pink blossoms. However, to Add's surprise, he found Ara sitting in his favorite spot. He practically burst out in anger. "Why in fucking hell are you sitting in my favorite spot under my favorite goddamned tree?!" Ara seemed to flinch at Add's sudden yelling, then she smiled.

"Oh, hey, Add! Why'd you leave the party? I thought you'd have been enjoying yourself like everyone else." When Ara had said 'everyone else,' a hint of sadness could be detected.

"I fucking hate parties, unless they include fights, blood, and anarchy. I'm also **not** a people person." Add paused for a moment, to gather his breath. "Now, I'll ask you again: why the fuck are sitting on my favorite damn spot under my favorite fucking tree?!" He slammed his foot down, and his dynamos appeared. After Add yelled, Ara just sat there with a blank face, until a single dear drooped down. Once there was a tear, Add began to rethink what he was doing: yelling for no reason at one of the most oblivious girls in the Elgang, which he wasn't even officially part of. "W-why are you c-crying?" He began to slowly back away, but found that Ara was getting up and moving towards him.

"Stop... Please..." Ara smiled slightly at Add, and it appeared that she was in pain, so he obliged. She grabbed his his arm, then began to pull him through the forest, until they arrived in front of the lake. There, Ara pulled him over to the shores, then they sat down. She laid her head down onto Add's arm, then closed her eyes. _Shit, I don't know what the fuck to do... Dammit! I'll have to wash this dirt off of my jacket later._ Add had been thinking to himself for a-bit, until he felt something wet on his arm. He glanced over, and saw that Ara was crying, clenching onto his jacket.

"Ara..." Add pulled Ara closer, then began to caress her hair, softly, and slowly. "...Is there something wrong?" For the first time in what Ara had thought to be ages, Add had shown his softer side-the side which was always hidden under his psychotic, stalker-like side. She stared at him for a what seemed like hours, until she had finally decided to speak-that, and it she thought that it would get really awkward between her and Add, very soon.

"I-it's nothing..." To Add, Ara seemed to be depressed when she had said this. He just softly frowned.

"Ara... I know there's something. You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." He smiled, then Ara loosened her grip on him.

"Ok..." She looked right into his eyes, then began to speak. "It's just that... I've been wanting brother back for so long, doing whatever I possibly could to become stronger-for him. But now..." She paused, then began to cry. "It's just that... Now... I don't even feel any kind of newfound, or returning love for him... Just as if he was any other person in my life..." She was about to continue, until Add pulled her even closer, startling her.

"It's okay, Ara... Although..." He moved to where he was staring right into her eyes, then continued. "Maybe it's not your brother who you should be wanting love from. Maybe there was someone else..." He paused, then kissed Ara, without even giving her enough time to react. Soon after, he pulled off, giving her time to breath.

"W-w-wha?" Ara was dumbfounded, and extremely confused.

"Ara, I love you..." He stopped, looking out into the lake. "I-I've wanted to tell you for so long now, but I just couldn't find the right time to, nor the right words." He softly chuckled. "I also didn't know if you'd reject me or not. But, now that you know, you probably don't even believe me. So... I'm gonna' go back to the party, maybe start a fight-or two." Add began to stand back up, but he was stopped by Ara hugging him.

"I-I-I love you, too. I just thought that you still had a thing for Eve..." She laughed. "I also thought that you'd have thought that you were too good or eccentric for me-" She was cut off by Add kissing her yet again, except this time, it was more passionate.

"nnnnmmgghh... Ara, I love you," He finally managed to say after a 26-ish second long kiss.

"I love you too, Add." She kissed him yet again, then said "So... Would you like to go back to the party?" Add nodded, then he stood up, putting his hand out.

"Shall we?" Ara nodded, grabbing his hand, then standing up.

* * *

Right before they were to step into the cabin, Ara stopped Add.

"Does this mean we're now a couple?" She looked somewhat worried.

"Of course it does, and I love no one but you." They kissed passionately one more time, then walked into the cabin, to the party.

"I love you too, my dear Add."

* * *

 _ **Hey, everyone! It's whitemist0 here, and I just wanted to let you all know that this is my very first one-shot, and that all**_ ** _criticism/reviews are appreciated!_**

 ** _Also, I'm thinking about having this be the first in a series of one-shots, and I'd like all of your opinions, and if so, then a shipping/pairing, along with a quick summary of how it might start. Thank you! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Once again,_**

 _ **whitemist0.**_


End file.
